


Strawberry Shinsengumi

by RemiRose



Category: Hakuouki, Hakuouki demon of the fleeting blossom
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut, collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemiRose/pseuds/RemiRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strawberries are a small, but powerful fruit.<br/><br/>Various x Reader<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Shinsengumi

**Author's Note:**

> **Originally posted: 1/5/13**
> 
>  
> 
> Original author's note:
> 
> So... Yeah, this happened, haha. I've had this chapter written for quite some time, but just now got to having it beta read! I hope to have a chapter for the three demons, and the majority of the Shinsengumi! (Including Yamazaki since Bri is in love with him, haha.)  
>   
> Enjoy!  
>   
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki or any of it's characters.

You finally got them! You'd been so busy at the compound lately, that you hadn't gotten a chance to get your delicious strawberry fix until now. 

You smiled down at the deep red fruit until the noise of a stampede, also known as Heisuke, Sanosuke, and Shinpachi, came barreling down the hallway. 

“Calm down, (Your name), they are just passing by...” you said like a mantra as you closed your eyes and tried to tune them out. 

Unfortunately for you, they weren't just passing by. Heisuke burst through the door with Sanosuke and Shinpachi hot on his trail. 

“Get back here, Heisuke, you little bastard!” The taller male shouted, reaching out for the younger male's collar. 

That hand would have succeeded in its task, too, had it not been for the fact Heisuke slipped and fell to the floor. 

Realization hit Sano and Shin as soon as they caught sight of your face, which was currently a mixture of near tears and extreme anger. 

“Eh, we'll let you go this time. C'mon, let's get out of here, Shin.”

“R-right!”

Shinpachi and Sano were out of the room before Heisuke even had the chance to turn around. 

“Ouch, what did I slip on?” he asked as he rubbed his head. 

“My... strawberries...”

Heisuke froze. Your strawberries? Oh man, he'd rather slip on anything but that! You were worse than Hijikata when you were angry.

“Sh-should I run now?”

Your anger-filled eyes rose up to meet his frightened green ones. 

“Run.”

Heisuke was up faster than a demon could have ever hoped to be. 

“Shin! Sano! Help me!” Heisuke shouted in desperation as he ran as quickly as he could. 

You'd catch him any moment, he knew you would. Trying to find a place to hide, he dove into Hijikata's office. 

“Hide me!” Heisuke whined pitifully, as he bowed at the Demon Commander's feet. 

“What did you do now? Break one of Shinpachi's sake bottles?”

“No! Well... earlier, but that's besides the point! (Your name) is after me!”

Hijikata sighed. “What happened?”

“I accidentally squished her strawberries...”

Toshizo's eyebrows twitched before he gathered his things to move to another room. 

“You're on your own.”

“Toshi!” Heisuke cried after him as the commander left. 

Heisuke sat for what felt like hours, his heart pounding in his ears. Where were you?

Daring to leave the safety of Hijikata's room, Heisuke walked to the common room to find the rest of the group getting ready for dinner. There was no sign of you so he hesitantly stepped inside and sat in his usual spot. 

“Where's (Your name)?”

Sano took a sip of the tea Chizuru handed him before responding. “She's finishing up dinner.”

Heisuke's eyes widened before he grabbed his head. “What if she poisons me?!”

“Then you'll die.”

“Thanks, Souji...”

Heisuke stared at his food as if it would confess to being poisoned, plotting to steal his life away. 

“(Your name), will you tell Heisuke his food isn't poisoned so he'll stop staring at it like that?” Sanosuke asked as he looked over at you. 

“Man up and eat it or I will!” Shinpachi said as he reached over. 

With the threat of his food being taken, Heisuke quickly shoved it into his mouth. 

As soon as he swallowed you finally spoke up. “I may have poisoned it.”

His face instantly paled, a slight green color tinting his cheeks. The room erupted with laughter. 

~~~~~~

“She hasn't talked to me in days, Shin! This is worse than if she had pummeled me...”

“She's not talking to you at all? Man, you fucked up.” Shin laughed. 

“You're a real bastard, Shinpachi. It's not funny.” Heisuke huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Did you apologize to her?” Sano asked, sipping his sake. 

“I tried! Every time I get close to her she walks the other way.”

“Visit her at night.” Shinpachi offered. “She won't want to leave her room in her night clothes. Then she'll have to listen!”

“I say bring her strawberries, too. She'll have to forgive you.” The red-head said with a wink. 

~~~~~~

The rest of the Shinsengumi were asleep when Heisuke slipped out of his room and into yours. 

“(Your name), are you awake?”

You frowned and rolled over on your futon to put your back to Heisuke. That jerk could shove it. 

“Hey, c'mon, don't be like that... Look, I'm sorry! Will you please listen?”

Your frown deepened, he did seem to feel awful about what happened. A small box full of delicious, red berries was placed in front of your vision. He bought you strawberries?

“I went into town to get these for you...”

When you still didn't respond, Heisuke grabbed you to flip you onto your back. His hands instantly went to your shoulders to pin you down and prevent escape. 

“I'm sorry!”

Your eyes locked with his and you couldn't shut him out anymore. 

“Okay, Heisuke...”

A light blush dusted your cheeks as you realized just how close the two of you were. As soon as he saw your blush, it dawned on him as well. But, instead of pulling away, his face neared yours until his lips were pressed firmly against your own. 

“So you forgive me?” he asked against your lips. 

“Yes...”

Heisuke kissed you again as he shifted to slip beneath the covers. The warmth of his body flooded you as he claimed a spot on top of you, your legs on either side of his hips. Your thin sleeping clothes barely kept your skin separate from his own. 

One of his hands slipped down to slide under the hem of your outfit which allowed him to grip at the smooth flesh of your thigh. Heisuke bit his lip and felt himself start to harden. How long had it been since the two of you had a chance to be like this?

He bumped his hips against yours and his other hand laced fingers with yours. “Do you want to?”

You nodded your head and wrapped your arms around his neck to kiss him. Heisuke pulled your yukata open and slipped your panties off of you before opening his own sleepwear. You hummed in appreciation as you felt him brush against your opening. 

“We have to be quiet, okay?” Heisuke whispered into your ear. “I don't think Kondou would be too happy.”

“Quit teasing me, Heisuke!” you whined and pushed your hips up to connect to his. 

Heisuke laughed a little at how desperate you were for his physical affection. 

“But you're so cute when you want it.”

Your blush deepened and your lips pursed into a pout. He leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss to your lips. 

Deciding it would be best for him not to make you angry again so soon, the tip of his member began pushing through your wet folds. He eagerly drank up the pleasured groan that left you. 

Your small hands gripped tightly to the material of his dark yukata as he opened your thighs wider and began thrusting into your body. Heisuke buried his face in your neck in an attempt to muffle the sounds that wanted desperately to release. You whined his name quietly as the pace quickened and the soft sound of his skin slapping against yours filled your ears. 

“Shh...” he whispered in your ear with a teasing blow of air. 

Your back arched and you bit your lip. 

“Yo-you're a jerk, Heisuke...”

“Aw, don't be that way...” he said against your lips before giving a hard thrust into your dripping core. 

You couldn't stop the loud yelp that forced its way out of your throat. Heisuke slammed his lips to yours and picked up his pace to make the both of you reach your peak as quickly as possible. God, he hoped no one came to investigate. 

As soon as he felt his hardened length beginning to throb with impending release, his thumb found your sensitive bundle of nerves. Your hips twitched up at the contact and a long whine of bliss was caught by his lips. 

The pressure on your clit was too much for you to bear; your moist inner walls contracted around his member, causing him to cascade over the edge right along with you. 

You had no time to bask in the after glow of your orgasm, because as soon as both of your peaks were reached, the sound of footsteps approaching was heard. 

Heisuke jumped up and rushed to a far corner of the room, trying to blend in to the shadows. 

“You okay, (Your name)?” came the voice of Sano as he opened the door to your room. 

“Y-yes!” You thanked God it was too dark for Sanosuke to see your flushed face. 

Shinpachi stuck his head in the doorway, his eyes darting around the room before a sly grin crossed his features. 

“It smells like sex in here.”

At that moment you wished a merciful God would have killed you. Could this get any worse?

“Way to go, Heisuke.” Sano smirked. “But you might want to get out of here, Kondou is coming.”

You hid yourself under your blanket. You were going to kill Heisuke after this was over.


End file.
